1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for processing multimedia, and more particularly, to an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Image morphing technique is a technique regarding dynamically morphing an image gradually into another image by cross-fading and warping. The technique is broadly applicable to multimedia fields, such as animated cartoon, computer-generated animation technique and processing for special movie effects.
The image morphing technique today is mainly implemented by an operator, who manually defines and marks some control points on a source image and a destination image so as to constrain the geometric deformations of other points by means of the control points, and conducts geometric interpolations to obtain an intermediate image sequence from the source image to the destination image.
The conventional image morphing method is implemented only by an operator to manually define and mark some control points on a source image and a destination image for calculating geometric mapping between images, wherein if the defined control points are too dense, the job burden for an operator to manually mark would be largely increased, in addition to more faults during operating. If the control points are too few however, serious geometric distortions would likely occur at those pixel points far away from a control point in the image.